


Holding Me Back

by orphan_account



Series: The International Organization of Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But then I created an entire AU for it, Fluff, International Organization of Hunters AU, Just a one-shot I came up with, M/M, So there will be more of this AU, The AU is a long story and it's explained in the notes if you want to know, human!hunter!Castiel, hunter!dean, i mean it is, sort of destiel - Freeform, this is kind of fluff so, this whole AU is destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get in, get to the top. That was his plan. He was the kind of hunter the IHO needed. His dad had always told him so.<br/>But it's not easy to leave people behind. Especially not when you care about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was thinking about like destiel during a war, right? Well, I thought up this one-shot, then accidentally created an entire AU for it. So if you like this I will write more of this AU.  
> It didn't turn out quite how I planned but I do like it, so enjoy.
> 
> The explanation of the AU is in the bottom notes so anyone who doesn't want to read it doesn't have to. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if either of them seem at all OOC, I haven't written them much before.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean Winchester shouted, startling the shorter man. Castiel Novak stepped back from the raging hunter, somewhat confused by his comrade's sudden anger. "Dean, what did I even do? I just said I would miss working with you!" Castiel replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. Dean looked at the wall, taking a deep breath. "You'll miss working with me," he muttered. "That's all you think of me. I'm just some troopmate." 

Dean immediately regretted saying that. He had finally been coming to terms with his feelings towards the other hunter when he got a letter from the Head saying that he was invited to move up to the General rank. He hadn't yet accepted, hoping that he might be able to stay at his current position. If he moved up he would see a lot less of his brother, and more importantly, Castiel Novak. And now he had admitted, aloud, that he thought of Cas as more than just a fellow hunter. And he was pretty sure that even though he had practically whispered the thought, Cas had heard exactly what he had said. 

"What?"

Castiel's reply startled Dean, and at the same time filled him with relief. Maybe he  _hadn't_ heard what Dean had said. The taller man looked nervously around the bunker where they were staying. He wished that the rest of their group were here, not out researching the hunt. He regretted not going with them, regretted staying here to make sure nothing came and destroyed their base. 

"Dean, we've known each other for what, two years now?" Dean froze. Castiel had heard him after all. "Of course you're more than a troopmate to me! You're..." He paused, scratching the back of his neck before slipping that hand back into his pocket. "You're the only friend I've really had in a while."

 Although Dean was a bit disappointed that Castiel only thought of him as a friend, he was glad to have an excuse to stutter, "Well, I'm glad we feel the same way," and walk out of the main room of the bunker. As he picked up his pace, heading towards the door to outside, he hoped to God 

 When Dean got out of the bunker, he started running. It was a bad decision, an awful one. He didn't realize how poor of a choice it was for ten minutes, at which point he was completely lost in the unfamiliar woods of Casper, Wyoming. When he realized he was lost, he stopped. "Shit," he said, leaning against a tree. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to find that there was no service. Of course. He was lost in the forest with no service, an unidentified monster lurking anywhere, and he only had one gun- he was screwed.

After a while, Dean decided he could try to find his way back. He had a compass, which would be very helpful, if he knew which direction he had run in. He walked through the trees in what he thought was the direction he had come from. He was slightly terrified, not that he'd ever admit it. His single gun was drawn, pointed quickly at any rustle of the underbrush. He even fired a few times, at a squirrel and two birds. And almost once at Cas.

It took him almost a minute after he nearly shot his friend for Dean to realize that a) that was a person who might not be as lost as he was and b) that person was Cas. Once he realized that, he lowered his gun and almost ran to hug Cas. But he didn't. Instead he just asked, "Do you know your way out of here or are we both stuck in this damn forest now?" 

Cas didn't answer; he just stood looking at the other hunter for a moment. Then, he stepped straight into Dean, wrapping his arms around him, head buried in the taller hunter's chest. "What are you-" Dean began to say, before realizing that holy shit Cas was hugging him, and probably not in a hey-best-friend kind of way. "I was worried about you, assbutt," Castiel finally muttered. His words pulled Dean out of a daze he hadn't realized he'd been in. If he wasn't so surprised, Dean probably would have laughed, told Cas how bad he was at swearing.

But Dean was surprised, and for some reason he decided that now, when everything felt surreal ( _Get it together!_ he told himself.  _He only hugged you!_ ), was a good time to say, "Cas... I love you."

As unprepared as Dean Winchester was for those words to come out of his mouth, he was even less ready for what happened next- Cas standing up on his toes and pressing his lips to Dean's. He was so surprised, in fact, that he began pushing Cas away from him before he realized what either of them were doing. "Cas, what the-" he began, but was cut off by Cas simply saying, "I know," then turning around and walking in what Dean assumed was the direction of the bunker. "Cas, wait!" he shouted, beginning to run after him.

**Author's Note:**

> The International Organization of Hunters was founded in 1889, when a group of hunters realized that if every hunter was connected, if there was a worldwide system, then anything hunters go after could be more easily killed. In the next seventy-five years or so, thousands of hunters joined the IHO. Today, the network of hunters and anyone involved with aiding them has over thirty thousand members. 
> 
> There are three different divisions of the IHO, the Support, the Ranks, and the Management. The Management is essentially the "officer" ranks. Only the most talented hunters can get into this division. The ranks within this division are as follows:  
> Head: the Head is the most important person in the IHO. The entire organization's "code word" is often a portmanteau of the Head's name. The Head may opt to go on any hunt, solo or otherwise, though is advised against any with more than a fifty percent chance of death.  
> Assistant Head: the Head's assistant. There are two to three AHs at a time, and may keep that position until they are dismissed by the Head, die, or the current Head resigns or dies, in which case they may keep their position, move to the position of Head, or be dismissed by the new Head.  
> The rest of the Management ranks are simply titles that can be worn as badges and, in some cases, used to get into places. They are listed from highest to lowest.  
> General (This one is extremely hard to get into and is quite separate from the other ranks)  
> Lt. General  
> Maj. General  
> Brig. General  
> Colonel  
> Lt. Colonel  
> Major  
> Captain  
> 1st Lt.  
> 2nd Lt.
> 
> The Ranks are, essentially, the ranks. Any hunter can join the Ranks. The Ranks have rankings that are similar to Management ranks in use, though they are less powerful. From high to low, they are:  
> Master Sgt. Hunter  
> Chief Sgt. Hunter  
> Senior Sgt. Hunter  
> Sgt. Hunter  
> Master Hunter  
> Chief Hunter  
> Senior Hunter  
> Hunter
> 
> The Support division does not have ranks within it. It includes any and all non-hunters who know about and/or assist hunters.
> 
> Now, onto the actual characters.  
> Dean's dad always told him he would be a great Head, and so when he turned 18 (You have to be 18 to have an official position.) he immediately joined and ascended the Ranks ranks quickly. When he got to the Management ranks it was slower, but he still went through them more quickly than the average hunter.  
> When he got to Lt. General, however, he met a boy with beautiful blue eyes named Castiel.  
> It's a destiel AU. You can probably guess what happens. That's this one-shot.
> 
> A lot more backstory will be in other parts of this AU but for the hell of it, let's talk about Cas a little bit and maybe Sammy.
> 
> Castiel Novak has a large family. It was never a huge hunting family, though there were hunters. His dad, however, was an Assistant Head for twenty years, one of the longest-running AHs in a while. Due to this, when Cas joined the IOH he was immediately accepted into the Management ranks, seeing as he was a pretty great hunter (not as great as the  
> Winchesters). He moved up at a normal speed but got stuck at Lt. General. He was in that rank when Dean, a gorgeous boy from one of the most famous hunting families, the Winchesters, got to it. They began to form a relatioship that everyone but the two men involved realized. Then Dean was given the chance to move up.
> 
> Aight, Sam. Dean was kind of famous, even for a Winchester. He was known for being ruthless against anything that posed a threat to somebody he cared about. And Dean could win.  
> His little brother Sammy was also an amazing hunter. He preferred not to be in Management even though he had aptitude for it and was sort of considered a part of all three divisions. He was smart as hell and was an important planner for anything particularly strategic.
> 
> So yeah. As I said, more backstory later.  
> Also, angels do exist in this AU, Cas just isn't one.
> 
> If you have any interest in adding to this AU, message me at potatoebowtieco.tumblr.com to talk about it or just add me as a co-author on it. You can also message me with any


End file.
